The Woman in Trousers
by The Avid Musician
Summary: Jack Driscoll's assistant, a young violinist, is also tricked into the Venture's voyage. What will change? Englehorn/OC Possible Jack/OC or Jack/Ann
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nestled in a little nook of a nice apartment just off Broadway, a little woman sat on a wide window ledge with a typewriter beside her. Her short, slim legs were crossed in front of her, and her customary trousers were carefully arranged to not wrinkle. Her thick, black hair fell over her blue eyes, obscuring her vision as she hurried typed from a set of notes propped against the window beside her.

In only a few minutes, she had finished typing the last of around twenty pages. The short woman jumped from the ledge to the creaky wood floor of the room, taking the typed pages with her. She left the typewriter where it was, only stopping to grab her hat, coat, her violin case, and bag before rushing out the door toward the docks.

When she arrived, Preston was already there to greet her. "A tramp steamer?" she asked him with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"It's all we could afford," Preston said with a shrug.

"Carl had better get here soon. I am so late for rehearsals," she said worriedly.

She walked toward the ship, but a black man stopped her and asked, "Are you going on the ship?"

"Yes, but I shan't be accompanying it. I must talk with Mr. Denham. Apparently, it's urgent," she said pleadingly.

"Very well. Miss, if you don't mind, be careful with Mr. Denham," he said, his tone coloured by an accent wholly dissimilar to hers.

"It's Miss Victoria Magnus, Mr…" she said, waiting for his answer.

"Hayes," he said before gesturing roughly to the ship.

She nodded to him and began to walk up the gangplank to board the ship. As he followed her, Victoria said, "Thank you for the warning, Mr. Hayes."

Some minutes later, she heard Preston call, "Carl!"

She looked up to see Preston hurrying toward Carl. She followed, hoping to find Carl and get whatever business he had over and done with.

When she arrived, Carl had just finished conversing rather secretively. Carl looked up and called, "Englehorn! Cast off! Hoist the main sail! Raise the anchor! Whatever the hell you do we gotta leave!" He began to board the ship.

The man he was talking to, presumably the captain, turned slightly and said, "I cannot do that. We are waiting on the manifest."

Carl stopped, turned to face, Englehorn, and asked, "What? English, please."

"Paperwork," she said, interceding. She walked over to stand between them, yet to the side. She was not intimidated by this, though both men were substantially taller than her as she stood only five feet high.

Carl said briefly, "Victoria Magnus, Driscoll's assistant. Moving on..." He nudged her out of the way and whispered something to Englehorn. The captain responded with more volume, "You haven't given me the first thousand yet." _German, by the accent._

"Can't we talk about this later? Can't you see we're in the company of a VIP guest," Carl said, gesturing behind him to a blonde woman, presumably Maureen's replacement.

Englehorn merely took his cigarette out of his mouth and walked slowly toward the other woman. "Ma'am," he said respectfully.

"Ann Darrow," she said, holding out her hand to shake.

"So you are ready for this voyage?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered, looking away. _Lie_.

"Nervous?" Englehorn asked.

"Nervous? No. Why? Should I be?" she said.

"It isn't every woman who would take such risk," he said bluntly. _A warning._

Carl looked over at Preston, who hurried over to bring Miss Darrow on board. Victoria merely shook her head and followed. However, as she walked someone grabbed her upper arm in a gentle but firm grip.

"Miss Magnus, was it?" Englehorn asked, turning her around with the hand on her arm.

She quickly glanced over him appraisingly. _Clean for a sailor. Blue eyes. Blonde. Intelligent. Confident. Used to his lifestyle._

She nodded and asked, "Captain Englehorn, I presume?"

"How do you know about ships?" he asked, accent apparent.

"My brother ran away from home to a ship. I visited him a number of times and picked up a few things," she explained frankly, shrugging.

He nodded before asking, "Did Denham convince you to come?"

"Actually, I'm only here to conclude some business with him. I will not be going to Singapore, as Mr Denham says," she said before pointing to the ship and asking, "Oughtn't you to be getting the coal engines going?"

"I'll leave you to Mr. Denham, then," he said.

"Thank you, Captain," she said, nodding before walking up to the room where Carl was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hello, Jack," Victoria said with a smile, walking over to her boss to hand him the newly typed script.

"Oh, good. You finished," Jack remarked in relief, standing up to take the script from her.

"_That_ was no trouble," Victoria said, jumping up to a seat on the table.

"What are you late for?" he asked in understanding.

"A dinner date with my brother's friend. Supposedly, we're perfect for each other." The sarcasm was evident in her voice. "At least I'm two hours late," she said after consulting her antique pocket watch.

"I'm sorry. I'm late for a rehearsal," Mr. Driscoll said, understanding washing over his face.

Before either of them could speak again, Carl hurried into the room, almost slamming the door behind him. "Listen, if anyone comes to the door. Don't open it. You haven't seen me. Say I got depressed and committed suicide. Say I stuck my head down the toilet," Carl said, looking out the window to the dock. He then opened a crate and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Either of you want one?" he asked, gesturing to the bottle.

"No. I can't stay," Mr. Driscoll said.

"Nor can I. I believe each of us has a rehearsal to get back to," Victoria added. "Now, what do you want, Carl?"

"I wanted to settle before leaving," he said, clearly lying. At least, he dug out his pocketbook.

"Why couldn't you have simply had Preston drop the check off somewhere, Carl?" she asked suspiciously.

"And what about _my_ money, Carl? You promised me the rest by Friday," Mr. Driscoll said, turning to look accusingly at Carl.

"Do you have the script?" Carl asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Here," Mr. Driscoll said, handing him a stack of papers.

"What's this?" Carl asked. "Jack, this is twenty pages."

"I know, but you've got twenty good pages there, Carl," Mr. Driscoll said.

"I'm supposed to be making a feature length picture," Carl said in horror.

"You told me I had more time," Mr. Driscoll said with a shrug. "I'm sorry, but I've gotta go."

"No, Jack. You can't do this to me. I have a beginning, but I need a middle and an end," Carl said, "I gotta have something to shoot."

"You've got my notes. I've gotta go, Buddy, and so does she," Mr. Driscoll said, gesturing to the young woman after getting on his coat.

Carl looked quickly out the window and said, "All right, fine. Might as well settle up."

"Finally," Victoria hissed, hopping down from her seat atop the table.

"I've never known you to volunteer cash before," Mr. Driscoll said, sounding dubious.

"That's because he doesn't unless he has to," Victoria accused, very nearly glaring at Carl.

Carl quickly made out a check and handed it to Mr. Driscoll.

"Carl, you've written two grand," he said, handing the check back.

As Carl began to write out another check, Victoria heard the distinct rumble of the steam engines roaring to life. "Mr. Driscoll, he means to keep us here," she said as she realized Carl's plan.

"What?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Come on. We have to get off!" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door.

Once his mind had processed what she had said, Mr. Driscoll ran in front of her, grasping her hand as he did to pull her along behind him. He pulled her through the halls quickly, encountering closed doors and the like as obstacles. Two people, Preston and who seemed to be Bruce Baxter took up the whole width of the very small hallway. The writer tried to squeeze through, but it took some time. Their progress was not at all helped by the actor in question's staring at the tiny woman in question. Seconds later, Mr. Driscoll succeeded in slipping past the pair of men and pulled Victoria along with him.

Finally, Mr. Driscoll burst through a door to the open air, pulling her with him. The boat had already shoved off. "God damn it!" he exclaimed in anger.

Victoria turned around to see Carl walk leisurely out toward them. Before he could say a world, she walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"What are you so angry about?" he said, holding his hand to his red cheek.

"It was money, Carl. Money I need," she hissed.

"Well, Jack. I did tell you there's no money in theatre. Why don't you convince Victoria here to stick, with films," Carl said.

"I don't do it for the money, Carl. I love the theatre, and I think she does, too," he said.

"No, you don't. If you really loved theatre, you would've jumped," Carl said.

"Well, now that we're here, where will we be staying?" Victoria interjected pragmatically.

"Victoria, you can stay with Ann. Jack, I don't think there are any cabins left," he said, seemingly regretful.

"Well, Jack, it seems we're stuck here. I'll see you, tomorrow," Victoria said, smiling at him before leaving to find Ann Darrow's room.

She knocked and almost immediately Miss Darrow opened the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Hello. My name is Victoria Magnus. I'm Jack- Mr. Driscoll's assistant. Carl- ah, Mr. Denham said I could bunk with you," she said.

"Sure. There's another bed in here that I don't think I could fit into. You could fit right into it," she said, gesturing to come in.

Victoria smiled and said, "Thank you. Since we'll be around each other a lot, call me Victoria."

"You can call me Ann," Ann said gently.

"Well, Ann, I think we'll be great friends," Victoria said truthfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day, Victoria went up on deck to try to find Mr. Jack. The first thing that caught her eye was, not surprisingly, the ocean. That single sight completely dominated her attention. She walked over to the rail and just stood there looking at it.

"Take care you don't fall over the railing," a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Englehorn looking pointedly at her.

"The ocean is breathtaking," she said honestly, turning back to look at it.

"You have a strong stomach to be up on deck when so many of your colleagues are below in the hold," he commented.

"Thank you…By the way, do you know where Jack is?"

"Who?" the captain asked.

"Mr. Driscoll," she clarified.

"_Er ist unten im Laderaum mit der Käfion. Er gab keine Kabinen für ihn_," Englehorn said as she walked away. _(He is below with the cages. There were no cabins left for him.)_

"_Danke schön, Kapitän,"_ she said as she walked away. (_Thank you, Captain.)_

A second later, Englehorn realized that she had understood. "Wait! You know German?" he asked, confused.

"_Ja. Meine Mutter ist einer Deutscher. Sie hat mir beigebracht,"_ she said in turn. (_My mother was German. She taught me.)_

He nodded to her, clearly puzzled by this. "_Tscuss,"_ he said, walking away. (_Bye.)_

"_Tscuss,"_ (_Bye.)_ she returned, walking back down to the hold.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Victoria entered the hold only to be met with the sight of cages everywhere. There were cages of every size and shape stacked, hung, and piled. That sense was useless.

Next sense: smell. By the looks of this place, Victoria didn't want to breathe through her nose AT ALL down here.

Taste: not bloody likely.

Touch: grime. Dirt. Various forms of animal dung. Again, not likely.

Hearing. Click. Click click click. Click. Typewriter. "Lamb's brains in stewed walnut sauce."

"Oh god," Jack's voice said. Extreme nausea. Sea sickness.

"Jack?" she called, walking forward.

"Here, Tori," he said, quite obviously seasick.

There, near the end of the row of cages. Jack.

She walked over to him and said pityingly yet understandingly, "Sea sickness."

Jack only nodded.

"You'll get used to it. Have you tried sleeping?" she said, walking over to grasp his hands which still rested on Carl's typewriter.

"Yeah. Laying down made it worse," he said, allowing his hands to rest in her grasp, even though his hands were considerably larger than hers. It was always remarkable how quickly she could type with such tiny hands.

"Do you want me to get anything?" she asked kindly.

"No, but thank you," he said, reluctantly pulling his hands from her grasp.

She nodded in understanding and walked back out, unaware that he was staring after her.

ooooooooooooooo

As Victoria was unpacking her other set of clothes, a knock came at the door. "Do you want me to get that for you?" Ann asked.

"Yes, that'd be great," Victoria said, continuing to brush out the wrinkles in the trousers.

Ann answered the door while Victoria continued to look the other way. She heard the first mate, Mr. Hayes, ask, "Can I speak to Miss Magnus, please?"

"I'm here," Victoria said, turning and taking two, long strides over to the door.

"Miss Magnus, Jimmy has something of yours to return," Mr. Hayes said.

Jimmy pulled one of his hands out of his pockets and held a book out to her, Heart of Darkness. _He stole it for obvious reasons._

"Jimmy, why don't you keep it? I've read it more than once. It needs to be passed on to someone new," she said, smiling.

Jimmy smiled back hesitantly and said, "Thank you, Miss."

"Call me Victoria," she corrected as he walked away. Then, as Mr. Hayes turned to leave, she said, "You, too, Mr. Hayes."

He turned back to look at her and said, "Will do." He tipped his hat to her before returning to his work.

Victoria walked back over to her newly unpacked clothes and smoothed them out so they wouldn't wrinkle.

"Oh, Tori, Carl wants us to meet Bruce Baxter," Ann said excitedly. She quickly took Victoria's hand and pulled her away from the script. The two women hurried through the ship to the deck. Once there, they hurried over to Carl, Bruce Baxter, and the camera crew.

"Ann! Ann! Victoria! Come meet Bruce!" Carl said, waving them over. "Bruce, this is Ann Darrow. She'll be the female lead. And this is Victoria Magnus. She's Jack's assistant."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Darrow, Miss Magnus," Bruce said, kissing each woman's right hand.

"Please call me Ann," Ann said. Victoria made no such comment.

"Of course," Bruce said.

"Excuse me," Ann said. She walked away.

"Carl, when do you need the first script?" Victoria asked, turning to look at him.

"Tomorrow. Has Jack finished it yet?"

"Almost. He should be done within the hour," she said, turning to leave.

"Miss Magnus, can I call you Victoria?" Bruce asked, stopping her.

"I don't see why not. Everyone calls me that," she said, not turning. _Except Jack_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day, Jack was fine and completely recovered from his seasickness. He was up far before Victoria, so he made coffee for himself and Victoria.

Victoria came to the room, however, she heard Ann saying, "I'm sure you've heard this before, Mr. Driscoll, if you don't mind me saying, but you don't look at all like your photograph."

_What? Jack and his photograph are identical. Who is she talking about?_

Awkward silence.

"Excuse me," Mike said quietly. _Mike?! He doesn't look like Jack at all!_

"Wait a minute, Ann," Carl said, trying to correct her.

Victoria hurried into the room just in time to hear Ann whisper, "So much younger in person and much better looking." _Poor Jack._

"Ann, stop. Stop right there," Carl whispered. Victoria winced. Jack was walking over to her.

"See, I-I was just afraid that you might be one of those self-obsessed li-ter-ar-y types," Ann continued, embarrassing herself further. _You just can't stop, can you?_

"I'm sorry. I'm not," Mike tried to correct her.

Ann interrupted by saying, "You know the tweedy twerp with his nose in his book and his head up his-" Jack snapped his book shut. Victoria hid her eyes with her hand.

Ann turned to look at Jack. Her eyes went wide in horror as she realized her mistake.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Miss Darrow," Jack said, trying to remain civil after the insults she had just hurled.

Victoria decided to take matters into her own hands to distract the pair from this awkward event. She slipped through the door and stole Jack's coffee from his hand, downing what was left of it. Jack looked at her in annoyance and asked, "You couldn't have just taken your own?"

"Of course not," Victoria said with a grin. She turned to take her own coffee and made for the door. "Besides, you never drink the bottom, anyway," she threw over her shoulder.

"I think I could use a little extra right now," Jack muttered, following her out.

oooooooooooooooo

"Mr. Hayes, do you know Miss Magnus?" the captain asked, leaning against the helm.

"Yes, sir. We've talked a few times. She's very generous and dedicated," Mr. Hayes answered, turning from his view of the port side to look at the captain.

Englehorn nodded speculatively, staring down at the wood of the wheel before him.

A bit later, Hayes asked, "Why do you want to know about her, Captain?"

The captain was silent for a few seconds as he figured out how to answer that rather delicate question. Finally, he said, "She seems different from other women."

"She is, Captain. You'll never find a better friend than her," he said.

_A friend…Like her and Driscoll? Or are they more?_

_ooooooooooooooooooo_

Hours later, Victoria sat up on deck; her feet dangled over the edge of the ship, swinging back and forth in the wind. She held an ornate, golden pocketwatch in her hand, running her fingers over it gently.

"Who gave that to you?" a voice asked from behind her. _German accent. Captain Englehorn._

She quickly twisted her upper body to look at the captain. "My father," she said simply, pulling her feet out from the hole in the railing. She stood while holding the pocketwatch in one hand.

"How many generations old is it?" he asked, continuing the conversation.

"Four," she said, adjusting her grip on the watch

Englehorn's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That is quite impressive."

She nodded.

Quite abruptly, Jack called from above, "Tori, we need you for filming!"

"I'm coming!" she called loudly. She looked down to Englehorn and said, "_Es tut mir leid, Kapitän. Ich muss gehen." _(_I'm sorry, Captain. I need to go.)_

"_Tschuss,"_ (_Bye_) he said softly, watching as she walked away and stuffed the pocketwatch into her pocket.

oooooooooooooooo

Victoria ran up to the filming. Jack motioned her to the side and whispered, "Carl wants a scene with a violinist as a part of the crew."

"And I'm the only one on the ship. I get it," she whispered back ruefully.

"I tried to tell him that you wouldn't want to be on screen, but he wouldn't listen," Jack whispered, assuring her of his regret.

"It's fine. I'll just need a long bandage and a different hat," she whispered, quickly thinking of how she would look like a man.

"Why the bandage?" Jack asked cluelessly.

She looked at him like he was an idiot and said, "I have breasts, Jack. How _else_ do you expect me to hide them?"

Jack just blushed and said, "Oh."

"Okay, let's go watch the scene," she said, taking his hand and pulling him to a spot where they could watch.

As the two of them watched the scene, two completely different things were going on in each other's heads. Jack merely stared at Ann and admired her from afar. Victoria's thoughts were more detailed and observant.

_He's overdoing the accent. She's so enthused it's cheesy. He needs a tad more emotion. They changed the dialogue! Carl isn't looking at them…Jimmy? Mr. Hayes isn't watching the scene, but he's looking up here. What is he looking at?_ They made eye contact. One of her eyebrows rose. His head jerked back. That translated to 'come here'. _Jack won't notice. He likes seeing his work in play._

Victoria slipped away from Jack. She walked quickly through one of the hallways of the ship and down a staircase. She came out onto the lower deck where Mr. Hayes was waiting for her.

"Yes, Mr. Hayes?" she asked pointedly.

"Do you know where Mr. Denham means to shoot his picture?" he asked.

"Singapore, supposedly," she said with an openly honest face.

"Yeah, well, Jimmy just heard otherwise. Mr. Denham said they'd film on a 'Skull Island'," Mr. Hayes said.

"That sounds quite ominous. Why are you telling _me_ this?" Victoria asked.

"You deserve to know," he answered simply.

He began to leave, but she stopped him by saying simply, "Thank you, Mr. Hayes."

He turned back to look at her and said in return, "You're welcome, Miss Magnus."

"Victoria," she corrected, reminding him to call her by her first name.

"Victoria," he said in his accent.

She nodded and smiled before turning


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning, Victoria got two cups of coffee rather than one from Lumpy. From there, she went down below to the hold. There, she quickly found Jack's cage, where he was still sleeping despite it being after ten in the morning. Apparently, the floor of the cage was comfortable. Carefully, Victoria lifted one finger from the handle of one of the mugs and tapped her fingernail against one of the bars of the cage. "Jack?" she said softly at the same time.

His eyes opened slowly. "What time is it?" he asked, sounding as though he did not know where he was.

"I'd check, but my hands are full," she said with a smile.

Jack's eyes opened wide as he looked up at her, realizing that he was not at home. "Victoria!" he exclaimed, sitting up very quickly.

"'Ello, Jack. Coffee?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Thanks," he said, taking one of the cups from her.

As he took a sip, Victoria stepped into his cage and asked whilst gesturing to the floor across from him, "May I?"

"Of course," he said, gesturing with his mug.

She took a seat on the floor leaning against the cage. "Feeling better?" she asked before taking a sip from her own coffee.

"Yes, thank you. The nausea is gone. I think I'll actually be able to go up on deck today. Were they filming yesterday?"

"No. Carl especially seemed to be getting familiar with the ship, probably scheming up a number of scenes to shoot," Victoria said playfully.

"Very true," he said, smiling.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Victoria sat sipping her coffee as Jacked on through most of yesterday, minus the filming time. That only took half the day. This meant that the afternoon was spent rehearsing the scene that she would be in.

"Victoria, you'll stand here and play something upbeat for dancing. Bruce, you walk over to here and pull Ann into a dance. Alright, let's see it," Carl said, placing people in their spots.

Victoria began to play a country song she had known for years. Seconds later, Carl said, "No. No. No. Make it lighter and happier."

She merely did as she was told. Bruce, as the captain, walked over to Ann as he was supposed to and took her hand. The two of them began to dance, or at least attempt to. It was rather horrifying to watch for Ann. The rest of the afternoon was spent teaching Ann to dance properly.

She continued to play for that entire afternoon, providing the beat for Ann to learn.

Victoria did not know that she was being watched. The Captain leaned on the railing by the wheel house, watching her.

_Her hair is such a unique colour. It's so close to black, but it's red. It's so beautiful in the light…What am I thinking? She is a passenger, nothing more!_

"Captain, you can admire Victoria later. Mr. Denham wants to talk to you," Mr. Hayes said from behind him.

Englehorn turned to look at his first mate and asked, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, Sir," Mr. Hayes assured him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning, Victoria woke and stretched happily. She quickly pulled her trousers, shirt, waistcoat, and cap on before hurrying up to get a cup of coffee.

The ship rocked as usual, but she was used to it. She did not stumble even once on her way up.

As her coffee was brewing, she looked out the window at the barely risen sun to the left and behind the ship. _Wait! Why are we going Southwest?!_

She hurried up to the helm and burst through the door quickly. The room was completely empty except for Captain Englehorn.

"Captain, why are we headed Southwest? There's no land there!"

"How do you know we're going southwest?" he demanded.

"The sun's position, now answer my question!" she demanded seriously.

He sighed before saying, "Mr. Denham insisted we turn southwest last night."

"He thinks that island's real, too!" she exclaimed under her breath.

"What?!" Englehorn demanded.

"Mr. Hayes told me about this island. He called it Skull Island. He said that Jimmy had overheard Jack and Carl talking about it," she explained quickly.

"I knew he was lying to me!" Englehorn exclaimed.

Suddenly, Mr. Hayes called from the deck below, "Captain! Clouds on the horizon!"

Both of them turned to the window and looked out to the horizon. Almost immediately, they noticed a large clump of thick, grey clouds stretched out and directly in their path.

"Fog, thick fog," Victoria said simply.

"How do you know?" the Captain asked, pulling her from her observations.

"The clouds can't get any larger or they will sink in the sky. The air is too saturated with water vapour. In other words: fog, Captain," she explained.

"Gustav," he corrected automatically.

"Gustav…" she said quietly.

Englehorn just stared at her, quite impressed by her scope of knowledge. He continued to watch her as she let her head fall back and sniffed the air. A second later, her hat fell from her head.

She stayed there for a few moments before saying quietly, "The waters will be rough…What island is that?"

"There is no land there," Englehorn said confidently.

"That's impossible. There has to be some type of small highlands at the centre of that, which is drawing the moisture there," she said.

"Captain, there're rough seas ahead!" Mr. Hayes shouted from the helm.

"Excuse me," he said quietly.

She quickly turned and caught his arm. "Remember what I said," she said quietly before releasing her hold and walking back to her cabin.

Englehorn stored after her completely dumbfounded.

"Captain!" Mr. Hayes yelled again.

"Coming!" he yelled in return, shaking himself mentally.

ooooooooooooooo

"What's going on?" Carl called, hurrying to the helm. "Why are we changing course? Englehorn, you can't just-"

"Outside," the captain said bluntly.

Once they were outside, Englehorn leaned against the railing, avoiding looking at Victoria. She was laying down out on deck, watching the stars. "There's a warrant out for your arrest. Did you know that?" Englehorn demanded, getting right down to business. "I've been ordered to divert to Rangoon."

"Another week. I haven't got a film yet," Carl asked. "Please, I have risked everything I have on this."

"No, Denham. You risked everything I have," Englehorn said bluntly.

"What do you want?" Carl asked. "I'll give you anything."

"I want you off my ship," he said bluntly. He walked back in and instructed for a course to Rangoon to be laid in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Later that night, the compass went wild. Englehorn noticed and peered over Mr. Hayes's shoulder to look at it. "Check our position. Use the stars," Englehorn instructed, taking the helm.

Mr. Hayes quickly walked out with an instrument in hand. Almost immediately, Victoria bumped into him. She almost fell, but Hayes caught her with a hand on her middle back and pulled her easily back up. She looked up at him seriously and said, "There are no stars."

Hayes looked up and saw that she was right. "Captain, she's right," he said.

Less than a minute later, the fog began to roll in. Victoria's eyes became sad and she whispered, "I was right." The fog horn began to sound.

Quickly, Victoria walked over to the railing and looked out. There was only fog.

"Station a forward lookout, and get me the depth by that line," Englehorn instructed, attempting to peer through the fog. A crew member hastened to obey.

"Reduce speed," Englehorn said when he heard that they hadn't found the bottom yet. "Steerage way only."

"Slow ahead both," Mr. Hayes repeated.

Victoria's eyes were locked on the course in front of them. "We should turn back," she whispered.

"Fifteen degrees port. We're getting out of here, Mr. Hayes, and find clear conditions," Englehorn said, allowing Victoria to sigh in relief.

A second later, a crew member shouted, "We have seabed!"

"We're shallowing!" Hayes exclaimed.

"Twenty degrees South," Englehorn said, turning the wheel.

"Captain, you don't know where the hell you're goin'!" Hayes exclaimed, rushing toward the helm.

"Get me another reading!" Englehorn exclaimed.

"Another reading!" Hayes shouted.

"22 fathoms," the reply came as.

"It's the island," Victoria said quietly, looking ahead in dread fascination.

"Douse the lights," Englehorn said. Still, he attempted to peer through the thick fog.

"Ten fathoms!" the next reading came in.

"Wall! There's a wall ahead!" Jimmy shouted from the crow's nest. Seconds later, Victoria could see it. It was a massive structure of ancient stone.

"Stop engines!" Englehorn exclaimed, turning the wheel again. He was trying to avoid the rocks.

The bow of the ship hit the rock, sending people jerking forward. Victoria grabbed the railing and clung to it.

"Get me some power! Half-stern power!" Englehorn exclaimed.

"Rocks!" the shout came from below. _Jack!_

"Rocks to starboard, captain! To port! Rocks everywhere!" Jimmy yelled.

"Take the wheel, Hayes," Englehorn said quickly.

Suddenly, the ship tossed to the side, colliding with one of the huge rocks that barred their path. The ship began to roll to its side, but the rock stopped it from capsizing.

In this whole event, Victoria gripped the railing outside the wheel house. However, all of her strength was not sufficient to prevent her from slipping, for the railing was slightly damp from the large waves that had been crashing against the ship for some minutes in this new weather.

Her hand fell away from the slick railing, though the ship had thankfully stopped rocking. However, the floor was slick from the spray of the ocean. The momentum of her fall sent her sliding across the floor and into the far railing. Instinctively, Victoria grasped the railing, just barely saving herself from being thrown overboard.

"Victoria!" three voices yelled in quick succession. She did not have the presence of mind to even fully recognize the familiar voices.

As her vision faded, Victoria could see the outline of two people running to her. With the coming blackness came the feel of something warm wrapping around her wrist. Her grip relaxed as she surrendered her consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

An hour later, Jimmy sat by Victoria's side. He often looked out to see how far the crew was in its process to free the ship from the rock.

Abruptly, something grabbed the young man's arm. He looked down to see Victoria looked right back up at him. "You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"The room is spinning," she said weakly.

"Try closing your eyes," he said gently.

She smiled weakly with her eyes closed before asking, "What happened?"

"The waves jerked you off your feet. You fell down to the main deck and landed on Driscoll," he said, moving his arm to take her hand in his.

"Where is Jack?" she asked weakly, trying to raise her head.

"He's on the island," Jimmy said hesitantly.

"No! You have to get him back! That island isn't safe!" she said, struggling against his hand to sit up.

"Calm down," he said gently, pushing her shoulder down.

"You have to go after them, Jimmy! Please!...oh, I'm going to vomit…"

"That's just nausea. It'll pass in a few minutes. Just lie still," Jimmy assured her, stroking her hair.

"How is she, J-. Ah!" the captain said, rushing over to her side.

"You have to go after Jack!" she insisted.

"Victoria, look at me," the captain said seriously.

She fell silent and turned her head toward the Captain. "Gustav…" she said after several seconds.

"Victoria, we are leaving on the next high tide," he said seriously, looking carefully at her face.

"Then go after them and get them back here," Victoria said seriously.

"Victoria, I have to save my crew," Englehorn returned.

"Please, Gustav. Jack's like my brother," Victoria pleaded.

Englehorn sighed before saying, "All right."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Slowly," Jimmy said, putting his hand between her eyes and the lights.

She turned her bright eyes toward Gustav and said, "Take me with you."

"You can't even walk," Jimmy said almost immediately.

"Help me up, then. I _have_ to help," she said, grasping one of Englehorn's and one of Jimmy's arms.

The two of them together helped her stand. Surprisingly, her nausea went away almost immediately. Her balance was somewhat off, but she could also walk relatively well if she could lean on someone. "See?" she said.

"Alright, but stay by me or Mr. Hayes," Englehorn said seriously.

ooooooooooooo

After they rescued the camera crew, the entire group hurried back to the ship to relative safety. The whole way back, Englehorn held Victoria's hand tightly in his. He would not risk losing her again.

As soon as they were on the ship, Englehorn said to her, "Go to your cabin. We're leaving."

She nodded to him and began to search for Ann. When she found the other woman, she pulled her roommate down to their shared cabin before saying, "The crew is preparing to leave. We need to stay out of the way."

Ann nodded, but she noticed the slightly raised bump on her head and asked quickly, "What happened to you?"

"One of the waves jerked me off my feet. I fell over thirty feet, but I landed on Jack," she explained.

"That's terrible!" Ann exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. Right now it's just important that we all get out of here," Victoria said. A second later, she said, "You need to change clothes. Those are soaked!"

"Yours are, too," Ann said in return. Only then did Victoria notice that.

"It's been a long day. Let's both go to bed," Victoria said. The two of them both changed into their nightgowns.

Suddenly, the door burst open and two natives burst in wielding some type of knife. One of them went straight for Ann, while the other one went after her.

She kicked him, sending him to the ground. Victoria took this opportunity to punch the native that was trying to take Ann. In the meantime, the other native jumped back up and grabbed her around her middle, holding her arms down. He literally picked her up and carried her up on deck before jumping into the water. The other native followed behind with Ann in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"We have to turn back! They've taken Ann!" Jack shouted to Englehorn.

The captain turned pale and asked quickly. "From her cabin?" Jack answered in the affirmative. "Victoria was with her!" Englehorn exclaimed.

"Not both of them!" Jack lamented.

_You will not take her from me, you savages!_

_ Why both of them?! The woman I love, and the woman that is like a sister to me!_

And the ship began to turn around.

oooooooooooo

The natives pulled Victoria and Ann through their village toward the wall. Fires burned brightly all around, lighting their way.

Suddenly, they stopped, grabbed the two women's wrists tightly. A second later, necklaces made of tiny skulls and bones went over each of their heads to rest uncomfortably on each of their necks.

They were then pulled over to the gate. Once there, their hands were tied above them to the drawbridge-like device. As they did that, the natives drummed on the wood of the gate.

All of the natives backed away from the bridge as it began to descend toward the other side of the giant rift.

What seemed to be ages later, they reached the other side. Almost immediately, a huge, black shape came forward, its feet crashing each time they reached the ground. It roared a tremendous roar before bending down to look at them.

Gorilla. 25 feet at least. Gigantic. Looking _straight. At. Her._

Ann fainted instantly.

Its front paw came forward and its massive thumb smoothed over her cheek, pushing her whole head to the side. It then grabbed Ann and pulled, snapping the ropes that bound her. As the giant gorilla stomped away, Victoria fainted.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Jump to it! Jump to it, Gentlemen!" Hayes yelled as the crew armed themselves to save the two women.

Both he and the Captain were going, as well as the majority of the crew.

When the first boat landed on the island, Jack jumped out and ran toward the native village. Captain Englehorn was not far behind.

"Spread out! Find them!" Jack yelled as he crossed the bridge and entered the native village. The crew followed and began to search quickly. Most of them knew and were now friends with Victoria, and some of them knew Ann.

"Victoria! Miss Darrow! Check up there, Jimmy!" Mr. Hayes yelled, pointing with his flashlight.

"Everybody stay together!" the captain yelled, trying to not run off looking desperately for his Victoria.

"Ann?!" Jack yelled, still searching.

Soon after, they heard a loud roar from behind the wall. "What in God's name was that?" Englehorn said in horror.

"Behind the wall!" Jack yelled, beginning to run for the gate. Englehorn and Hayes were not far behind. Carl ran for the other opening, the one that only provided a visual, not a way through.

Carl arrived there just in time to see the huge gorilla touch Victoria's cheek. He watched as the beast easily tore the other woman from her bonds.

Jack ran out onto the platform only to see the gate lowered and just one person there. Ann was gone… "Dead?!" he exclaimed, seeing that Victoria's body was slumped as in death.

Englehorn, Hayes, and Jack, ran across the gate to Victoria. Englehorn reached her first. He placed two fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse. As Jack ran to them, Englehorn cut her down and handed her off to Driscoll.

Carefully, Jack brought Victoria back to the other side of the wall before gently setting her down to care for him. The other two followed, though not quite as quickly.

As they walked, Englehorn said, "Hayes, take fifteen men and go after her and...whatever took her. I'll put a guard on the gate until you return. I'll send the rest back to the ship."

"Not you, Jimmy," Mr. Hayes said as Jimmy walked past him to the bridge.

"Come on, Mr. Hayes. Look at 'em. None of 'em can point a gun," Jimmy said.

"Stay here," Mr. Hayes instructed.

"Miss Darrow needs me!" Jimmy insisted.

"Victoria needs you!" Mr. Hayes countered. _She has the Captain. I'm going!_

The fifteen men, Hayes, Jack, Baxter, and Jimmy in disguise walked out onto the bridge. "You've got guns, ammo, and food. You've got 24 hours. This time tomorrow we haul anchor," Englehorn said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The entire way back to the ship, Lorana refused to look at Englehorn. She could feel his gaze upon her, but she did not look.

The second she was on the ship, she raced back to her room, followed more slowly by Ann. The captain wanted to run after her, to take her into his arms, to comfort her, to love her, but he could not.

Once both women were in the room, Lorana said, "Close the door, please, Ann."

As soon as the door was closed, she dissolved into tears. Ann hurried over to her and put an arm around her comfortingly. "It's alright. I liked him, too," she said.

"Who?" Lorana asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Why, Mr. Hayes, of course!" she said.

"He's dead?" Lorana exclaimed.

Ann nodded and said, "That beast threw him into a crevice."

"He's not a beast!"

"Lorana! Think what you're saying! It kidnapped us!"

"Did he ever once try to hurt you?" Lorana demanded.

"...No," Ann said, she finally got it.

"He does not deserve to be chained and imprisoned, put on display for the enjoyment of New York!" Lorana went on. Tears still poured down her face, showing her passion for the subject.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. "Lorana? Ann?" Jack's voice called gently.

Ann went to let him in. As soon as Lorana laid eyes on him, she yelled, "GO AWAY!"

Jack looked shocked for a second. He very much so looked like he wanted to rush over to her and hug her until she was fine. Those were his brotherly instincts.

He took a step toward her, but a second later a book was hurdling toward his head. Jack ducked in time to avoid being hit, but he did not attempt to approach her again. He left, hoping that she would be alright.

oooooooooooo

Over the next few days, Lorana hardly spoke a word, even to Ann. She refused to eat, and only drank very little. She stayed in her room, playing away on her violin. All day and well into the evening hours, the ship was filled with the sounds of her sad songs. Sometimes, someone would recognize the song she played, but most of the time they were improvised. Ann was the only person that saw her. Otherwise, the door was kept closed, a clear message to stay out.

Very quickly, Ann, Jack, and Englehorn became very worried about her. Jack came multiple times a day to see if she had eaten anything. She never did. Every night when Englehorn's shift at the wheel was finally over, he went down to that very same room and stood outside the door to listen to her. If that was the only way he could be close to her, he would do just that.

Finally after three days, Jack decided to do something. The very next morning, he got some breakfast for himself and for Lorana and went straight to the girls' room. He let himself in, as Ann was already up and having breakfast.

Lorana wasn't even awake. She lay curled up on her little bed, whimpering and crying in her sleep. Quickly, Jack set down the two bowls and hurried to her side. He held her shoulders firmly and shook her, hoping she would wake.

After a few seconds, her eyes flew open, and she gasped. Before you could say 'nightmare', she began to sob. Seeing this, Jack wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You're fine. It was just a dream," he said softly.

"Jack, he's not a monster," she said, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"I know, but he took you and Ann. I can't easily reconcile that," Jack said.

"You should. He's been imprisoned when all his life he's been free. It's a crime against nature to hold him like this!" Lorana exclaimed.

"Lorana, I know," Jack assured her again.

"Why, Jack? Why did Carl have to capture him?" she asked, tears streaming from her eyes.

"That's his unfailing ability to destroy what he loves," Jack said, patting her back gently.

Lorana continued to compose herself for a few seconds, trying not to cry again. As she did, Jack said, "Why don't you eat something. It'll make you feel better."

At the mere mention of food, Lorana began to perk up. Up until then, her overwhelming sorrow had driven all thoughts of food from her mind. Now, however, she was ravenous. Jack observed her quick change in demeanour and hurried over to retrieve the food. Less than a second after he handed her the bowl, she dug in with a rarely seen fervour.

When they were both finished, Jack took her bowl and said, "Why don't you go up on deck for a little while. Some sun will do you a world of good."

Lorana looked up at him and smiled. "I think I might," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for how short this one is!_

**Chapter Eleven**

An hour later, Lorana stepped up on deck, bringing nothing with her. She walked straight to the railing and looked out on the gently rolling waves of the ocean. Soon, the constant, repetitive sound of the waves lulled her into a contemplative mood. This mood allowed her to ask questions that she had been avoiding for three days.

What would she do when they got back to New York? Could she go back to her life as Jack's editor and a composer? If she could not, what would she do with herself? The answer to that question came readily to her: there was no other decent way she could gain a living. She was fairly sure that there was nothing else she wanted to do with her life anyway. With that thought, she was decided. She would go on as she had before, as she knew Jack would.

Then came the next question. Could she, in good conscience, put these events behind her? Could she forgive the people who had trapped Kong? Could she look the other way as he was paraded around New York? She knew that with time she could learn to forgive everyone, well..._almost_ everyone. Jack merely wanted to leave the island, to get away safe and unharmed. Ann had the same excuse.

Carl was a different case. He was far harder to forgive and justify than the other two had been. He wanted to make money, and by this scheme to do so he had destroyed a natural wonder: a giant animal so used to being free. She knew she would probably never forgive him for that.

However, the there was one other person to forgive: Englehorn. The same excuse applied to him as applied to Jack and Ann, but Lorana knew it was different. Just as her relationship with him was different, her reasoning was different with him. She didn't know if she could be in a relationship of any kind with someone who had attempted to trap a wild king of the jungle like Kong. Would he do the same to her? Then, there was another problem. She did not even know what to call this relationship. For all she knew, it was a whim of the Captain. Despite that suspicion, Lorana had a feeling that what she felt, what they both felt, was nowhere near that. It had been real and tangible. Englehorn would likely not throw that away easily, but nothing about this situation was easy.

Finally, all of her thoughts and pondering boiled down to one, seemingly simple question: could she forgive Englehorn? Her answer to that question could only come with time, time and contact with him. However, she would not take the first steps to re-establish even just friendship with him. He would have to prove himself by making the first step alone.

At the same time, one man stood leaning on the railing just outside the wheel house. He had noticed her the minute she had come up on deck. After all, he had never stopped thinking of her from the moment they were back on board.

Now after three days of endless waiting and wanting, she was out and about. And yet now that he finally had a chance to see her again, to talk to her, he could find no words to say to her. After all, what could he say after he had done so much? This could not be forgotten with a simple apology. Her faith in him might be forever destroyed. All he could do was go to her and see.


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. I've had trouble articulating the events of this chapter until now._

**Chapter Twelve**

Lorana stared out at the ocean's waves, not truly seeing anything before her eyes. Her mind was whirling with thought after thought. She could hardly control the direction. That is, until all thoughts were driven from her head by a single touch. A large hand touched her shoulder. She could feel its heat even through her rumpled, white shirt and ordinary-looking waistcoat.

The hand rested in place for a second, allowing its warmth to permeate her skin. Soon, the hand began to move, drawing smooth, comforting circles on her upper back. The hand was so familiar, yet it still felt strange on her. She couldn't help but want to lean back into this person, but at the same time, this person felt like almost a stranger to her. Why?

Before she could turn around to find out, warm breath gently tickled her ear and blew her hair slightly forward. "I'm sorry," a rough, masculine voice whispered in her ear. The voice was coloured by a distinct accent: German.

Lorana let her head drop, taking a deep breath before she did anything else. "I know you are," she said quietly.

"Forgive me, Lorana, please," he pleaded, leaning in closer to still. As he spoke, or rather whispered, his lips brushed her ear lightly. Despite his pleading, Lorana could tell how hard it was for him to say that.

Slowly, Lorana turned her head to face him. Her wavy hair was draped over her shoulder forming an oily, dark brown curtain that ended part way over one of her vivid eyes. Gustav reached out and swept her soft locks over her shoulder, revealing her other bright, clear, blue eye.

"Gustav, I don't think I can," she said, her voice hushed.

The man's face fell. His eyes were heart-rending in their sorrow. A second later, his eyes hardened in fury. He stormed away, going straight to his cabin. There, he forcefully overturned his table, throwing everything on it to the floor. From there, he sank to his knees with his head in his hands. Dry sobs wracked his body, adding to the feeling that his body was being ripped apart by heartbreak.

Lorana stayed standing in the same spot, her head bowed in sorrow. She tried desperately to blink away the tears, but to no avail. Soon, they flowed freely down her face.

That was how Carl found her. However, he just walked up to her and said, "Lorana."

She did not turn to look at him.

"I'm making a show of this adventure. Would you play a leading role in it?" he asked.

Now, she turned. Her face was livid, and her eyes blazed with anger. "Never," she snarled. Not a moment later, she ran back to her room.

As she ran down the hallway to her room, Jack walked out of her room and turned toward her. Instantly, he spotted her and caught her in his arms before she could run past him and possibly knock him over.

"Lor, what's wrong?" he asked, maintaining his hold on her.

She looked up at him as tears poured from her eyes, but she said nothing. Instead, she latched onto him and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Come with me," he said, guiding her into her empty room.

As soon as she was seated on her bed, consequently with him next to her as she would not let go, he asked, "What's wrong, Lor?"

Her breathing began to slow, as did her tears, but she still did not speak. Seeing that, Jack decided to make it easier for her. "Is it Kong?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Hayes?" he asked. Again, it was negative.

"What is it? You can tell me," he said.

Her eyes flicked up and met his for a second before she bowed her head once again. She swallowed once before saying slowly, "Englehorn...he- we've kissed...he asked me to forgive him, but I couldn't. I couldn't..." This brought another round of tears, granted it was much less severe.

"It's alright, Lor. Anyway, think what would've happened when we got back to New York. At least, you're breaking up before you're too attacked," Jack said, trying to comfort her.

The second that thought registered, Lorana was silent. She looked up at Jack and said, "You're right...I've never thought of that."

From then on, Lorana's turmoil was mostly kept within herself, though she never ventured out of her room without Jack by her side.


	13. Chapter 13

_This one is quite short. Sorry it took so long!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Finally, the _Venture_, its cargo, its passengers, and its crew arrived in New York. All of them disembarked and set about their business.

Lorana stuck with Jack as they first went to each of their homes for a well-deserved change of clothes. After that, they went directly to the theatre. There, they had spoken with the director of Jack's play, reassuring him that they had not died. There was a performance that night, which both of them planned to attend.

Ann left alone. She interviewed for a few different positions before finding a job as a dancer in vaudeville. It didn't pay too badly, so she accepted.

Baxter and Carl hired a bunch of men to bring Kong to the studio. There, they showed the backers. Almost instantly, they had funds for a stage production explaining their trip to the island. It was to be called _King: the Eighth Wonder of the World_.

Englehorn used the money which he had finally been paid to fix up his ship and hire a new crew, but that was, of course, predictable. All he wished was to be away from New York and back at sea. Maybe then, he could forget her.

ooooooooo

A month went by. Carl Denham organized his new stage show _King: The Eighth Wonder of the World._ Bruce Baxter became the star in said production. Jack Driscoll wrote and readied a new play for the stage. Ann Darow got a decent job in a stage show, though it was hardly as prestigious as either of the two others. Gustav Englehorn said the seas with his repaired and re-manned _Venture_. Lorana Avignon wrote new songs for almost every type of band or orchestra that was popular in the West. She also performed every week with all types of classical ensembles.

Very few of them remained in contact: only Jack and Lorana, and Carl and Bruce. Try as they might, Ann could not get over the occurrences at the island, Gustav could not forget her, and Lorana could not forget him. It was somehow deemed impossible that such a thing could happen.

In that whole month, only one event stood out as odd amongst any of those lives. Lorana had been playing at a concert. When she was leaving, she thought she saw Gustav in the crowd, but he was gone before she could be sure. She, being practical, thought it only her mind playing tricks on her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

A month went by. Carl Denham organized his new stage show _King: The Eighth Wonder of the World._ Bruce Baxter became the star in said production. Jack Driscoll wrote and readied a new play for the stage. Ann Darow got a decent job in a stage show, though it was hardly as prestigious as either of the two others. Gustav Englehorn said the seas with his repaired and re-manned _Venture_. Lorana Avignon wrote new songs for almost every type of band or orchestra that was popular in the West. She also performed every week with all types of classical ensembles.

Very few of them remained in contact: only Jack and Lorana, and Carl and Bruce. Try as they might, Ann could not get over the occurrences at the island, Gustav could not forget her, and Lorana could not forget him. It was somehow deemed impossible that such a thing could happen.

In that whole month, only one event stood out as odd amongst any of those lives. Lorana had been playing at a concert. When she was leaving, she thought she saw Gustav in the crowd, but he was gone before she could be sure. She, being practical, thought it only her mind playing tricks on her.

Now, a month later, Carl Denham's production was opening. Jack had already asked Lorana to come to his play _Cry Havoc!_ Of course, she would go to it. Perhaps that would take her mind off Kong and Gustav.

There was a person who, in Carl's view, should have been happy about the new production. That person was Preston. However, it became clear that very night that Mr. Denham's assistant was not happy with how Carl was making himself famous, rich, and successful by caging and chaining a magnificent, wild beast, one that had been free all its life. Who were they to take away that freedom for money or fame?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear," one of the characters, the one pretending (badly) to be a woman, said.

The two women (actresses) on the couch looked at each other before turning around in surprise to look at the man standing behind them. He went back to his 'phone call'.

"So, he took me to this fancy, French restaurant and half way through the hor-derves he clutches my hand," the blonde woman said eagerly with a very odd smile on her face.

"And that's when he told you how he felt?" the brunette woman asked, sounding very much like a gossiper.

The other woman turned away and said, "No. He never said it."

_Gustav...Why couldn't you have given me a reason to stay? I miss you..._

"He never said it?" the other woman exclaimed.

"He probably thought he didn't _need_ to say it," the fake female said confidently.

"Well, then how does she know that it's real?" the brunette asked.

"He said it was not about the words," the blonde said. She looked deep in thought.

"Oh, please! If you feel it, you say it!" the brunette exclaimed.

_Gustav...why couldn't you have said something, anything, about what you felt?_

"It's really very simple. He said we'd talk about it later," the blonde said. "Only, there was no later. It never happened...That's how it ended."

_That's how it ended...With me not being able to forgive you...I forgive you, Gustav..._

"He just let you walk away?" the brunette asked. "He didn't try to save it?"

_Yes..._

"I honestly believed things might actually work out," the blonde said.

With that line, Lorana was out of her seat and hurrying toward the exit, struggling to hold back tears. _How could she have been so stupid? Why had she left?_

As she pulled on her coat, Jack caught up with her, to her immense surprise. "Ann?" she asked him.

He nodded before asking, "Englehorn?"

She nodded and asked, "Can I...?"

He smiled sadly to her and offered his arm. She wrapped one of her arms around it, and they were off.

oooooooooooo

"Captain, we're here," Jimmy said quietly.

Englehorn nodded slowly and got up. His eyes were bloodshot and his face pale. There were bags under his eyes, and he was skinnier than before.

Seeing his continual distress, Jimmy said, "It'll be fine. We'll only be here tonight."

Englehorn nodded again before collecting himself and walking out of his cabin. He left the ship and walked into the docks of New York.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Two people, a man and a woman, hurried into the theatre premiering Carl's show. Neither one stopped to marvel at the opulence of the lobby. They pushed on up the stairs to the upper balcony. Once there, they both hurried out to the audience, and more importantly to Kong.

There he was: Kong, a 25 foot gorilla. He was chained with large, heavy chains to the walls of the theatre. Even as they watched, the chains retracted into the wall, hoisting Kong's arms up to show his true size.

Jack glanced down at Lorana, knowing she would likely be far more affecting by this than him. He was right. A tear had already rolled down her face, and she was obviously trying to hold back many more.

And the audience _applauded_.

Carl stepped forward and said, obviously loving the limelight, "And now, we have in the auditorium tonight a surprise guest, the real life hero of the story, the man who hunted down the mighty Kong."

As Carl continued, Lorana slipped her hand into Jack's and squeezed it. She knew what he felt.

"The man who risked it all to win the freedom of a helpless female. A big hand for Mr. Bruce Baxter!" Carl said enthusiastically, surprising both of them.

The audience applauded even more vigourously as the man himself walked out on stage, clad in a white exploring suit. He held his hat between his hands as he bowed, smiled, and "Thank you"-ed. While he did, Lorana and Jack shared a look. Of course, Bruce would be the hero. Of course.

The orchestra began to play as Carl went off to the side. It was obvious right away that Carl had gone to a second rate composer. The music was far from good. But, of course, the audience did not notice. They were too busy watching the inaccurate representation of the events of Skull Island.

Black men wearing full leapt in a barbaric dance around Bruce. At this, the audience laughed. The performance continued, but someone spoke from behind them, someone that caught their attention more than this sad event.

"He was right," Preston said. Lorana turned faster than Jack. Upon the sight of his scar, her eyes softened in sympathy. "About there still being some mystery n the world, and we can all have a piece of it for the price of an admission ticket." Preston mostly spoke to Jack, but as he finished speaking, he looked down at Lorana with sympathy to equal hers. She looked about ready to burst, standing there watching Kong as a prisoner, being mocked by crowds.

"That's the thing you come to learn about Carl: his unfailing ability to destroy the things he loves," Jack said grimly, recognizing exactly what had happened.

The music finished once again, and Carl came to centre stage once again. He appeared far more serious this time as he looked out into the audience, to the three figures on the stairs. "Please remain calm, Ladies and Gentlemen, for we now come to the climax of this savage ritual: the sacrifice of a beautiful, young girl. Behold her terror as she is offered up to the mighty Kong. A big hand, Folks, for the bravest girl I've ever met: Miss Lorana Avignon."

The crowd applauded again as both Jack and Lorana looked up at Preston in confusion. "He saw how Kong was so calm around you," Preston said, looking Lorana in the eyes. She nodded sadly and turned back to her beloved gorilla.

Jack turned back to the stage to watch a platform lift in the middle with two poles. Between the poles, a blonde woman was chained, facing Kong, which further confused the two. Before they could ask, Preston whispered, "People like blondes."

All three of them, along with the entire audience, watched in rapture as Kong strained against the chains. He tried desperately to peer down at the woman. After that, it took him mere seconds to realize that this woman was neither Ann nor Lorana.

Kong flinched away from the woman. As she began to scream so pitifully falsely, he roared at her. That silenced everyone in the entire auditorium. People, especially the women, gasped either from fear or appreciation. Most of them did not even think of Kong as more than an amusement. They began to clap, thinking that Mr. Denham had wonderfully trained the beast to roar on command. They were wrong.

"Where is she?" Jack asked earnestly, turning to Preston. "Where's Ann?"

"I have no idea," Preston answered honestly

"She said she'd try out for vaudeville," Lorana said, not taking her eyes off Kong.


	16. Chapter 16

_Before you read, keep in mind that this chapter is incredibly cheesy. I am in the process of rewriting it, so have no fear on that point._

**Chapter Sixteen**

The performance continued, but it was soon interrupted by Kong beginning to struggle against his chains. He roared, though not so loudly as before. Flashes of light from the cameras blinked in his eyes, sending him into a frenzy.

"No," Lorana whispered in horror.

"We've gotta get these people out of here," Jack said quickly. He turned to the nearest people and said urgently, "Everyone needs to leave. Come on. Head to the exits."

"Get your own seat, Buddy," one man answered. "You're not taking mine."

Kong's struggling became more intense. The chains did not look like they would hold for much longer. Only now did people notice the danger that lay right before them. The people in the audience quickly began to stand and run. Only three people did not run from the audience, those very same three that knew exactly what was happening.

That trio watched as Kong smashed one of the poles the blonde was inadequately tied to, scooping her up into his hand. The gorilla looked at her for a few seconds before deciding that it was neither Ann nor Lorana. He threw her away, not caring at all what happened to her.

The next thing they knew, Kong had broken the chains. A moment later, he leapt into the audience, looking desperately for the two women.

Kong struggled after the receding crowd, smashing his way through the seats as he went. After several seconds of destruction on the main floor, Kong paused. Instantly, he turned to the right balcony and saw two figures watching him closely: a man and a woman.

That one look was enough to urge Jack into action. He grabbed Lorana's hand and began to sprint up the stairs to the exit, hauling her with him. After another second of shock, she followed and sped up. She was able to keep up with him despite her small stature.

Kong followed quickly. He latched onto an ornamentation jutting out from the wall and swung up to the balcony, which instantly collapsed under his weight. Kong reached out and tried to grab a hold of the balcony to pull himself up. This merely aided its collapse and the pair's escape.

Finally, he pulled himself onto the balcony and hurried after them. He did not reach them until they were already within the safety of the narrow stairway. As they continued to run, Lorana looked back at Kong. He instantly recognized her and roared because she was being taken away again.

One man remained in the theatre, watching his show fall into ruin. Carl's face was relatively blank, but his eyes flicked back and forth as he thought. His mind raced to comprehend the sudden loss of his dream.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the theatre, Jack and Lorana ran with the crowd, hoping that they could get away. Almost as soon as their feet hit the pavement, Kong ripped his way through the wall of the theatre and jumped out to land in the street less than fifty feet from them.

Jack continued to pull Lorana along. However, Lorana began to pull back, insisting as she did, "Jack, he won't stop! He won't stop unless he has me! Please, we have to go back!"

"We can't. I can't let that animal near you! Look what he did to that other woman and to the theatre!" he yelled back as he continued to run, dragging her with him.

"Please, Jack!"

He did not respond. Instead, Jack pulled her by her hand through the panicking crowd to a building. At least here they were sheltered from the cars Kong had begun to smash, sending them flying through the air.

They both froze as Kong grabbed a woman. He looked at her closely as he had the actress in the theatre before carelessly throwing her away, most likely to her death.

"Jack, please! We can stop this! _I_ can stop this!" Lorana pleaded again.

Jack's attention was not on her. It was on a taxi that had just pulled up on the street. The taxi driver quickly got out of the car and ran. Jack quickly ran to the car, pulling her with him, and got in. She did not.

Lorana ran straight to Kong, stopping only fifteen feet from him. She hurried to the side as Kong ran a few strides before stopping again near another woman. He grabbed her as well, looking closely to see if it was her.

Lorana would wait no longer. She called out loudly, "OI!"

That call got Kong's attention. He turned and looked straight at her. He dropped the other woman and ran to her faster than she could retreat.

_Why am I running? He isn't bad._ She stopped and turned to look at the ape. The ape slowed and finally stopped in front of her. Gently, it picked her up and carried her to Central Park.

He sat in the snow under one of the gigantic coniferous trees. After that, he adjusted his hold on her to cradle her as he had on the island. His fur was so warm that she fell asleep, stretched out comfortably on the gorilla's arm.

A large explosion woke her from her pleasant nap. The gorilla…_I really must call him Kong_…Kong switched to holding her in one of his hands once more and hurried off through the city streets again.

Gunshots followed them until Kong ran around a corner onto a different street. It was then that she noticed: the streets were deserted.

Kong turned another corner. _The docks! He wants to escape! Please find a boat!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Surprisingly, the two made it to the docks without once meeting the military. Once they were there, Lorana looked quickly at the boats docked. The boat she was looking for was farther along down the docks, if it was there at all. Oh, how she hoped it was there, that he was there...

There it was! Only about twenty feet away was the small but loved steamship _Venture_, Engl- his ship.

Just as they were almost there, three planes flew over head in formation. Not a minute later, they would undoubtedly return in full force, ready to kill the 'monster.'

Seeming to know what had to occur, Kong set Lorana down at the gangplank of the ship. Here, she ran up it to the wheel house. A man was there, but not the one she was looking for. "Where is the captain?" she asked urgently.

The man took a puff from his cigar before asking, "Why do you need to know?"

"I've a proposition for him," she said.

"Clear off! Get back to work!" a youthful, familiar voice sounded from just outside.

And in walked Jimmy.

"Jimmy, where's the captain?" Lorana asked.

"Lorana!" he exclaimed, suddenly recognizing her. A second later, her question processed, "He's in his cabin. Why are you here, Lorana?"

"Come with me. I'll explain there," she said as she took off at a run for the captain's quarters.

They reached the right door fairly quickly. Here, she knocked firmly before striding into the room.

Inside, Captain Englehorn laid with his hands on his head, looking very much to be in despair. At the same time, he looked remarkably angry and exhausted. "I said I wasn't to be dist- What are you doing here?" His demeanour had changed remarkably fast. Now, he was guarded.

"Kong has escaped," Lorana said bluntly.

"So?" he asked.

"He's just outside on the docks. If he doesn't get out of New York quickly, he'll be killed," she said earnestly.

"And what do you expect me to do? Let him hide on my boat? Not again!" he spat, shooting up to a sitting position.

"Please, Gustav-" she began to plead.

"Don't call me that!" he interrupted sharply.

"Please..." she said desperately.

Of course, Englehorn could see her distress. He was also still very much so attached to her. No matter how furious he was with her, he still could not bear to see her so hurt.

The man sighed heavily and said, "If you can get him into the hold, I'll help you."

Lorana smiled hopefully and said sincerely, "Thank you."

An hour later, a large gorilla was safely asleep in the hold of the _Venture_ whilst the ship sailed east, back to the island. Somehow, she had convinced him. There would be no crazy Denham to ruin everything. There would be no reliable Preston to covertly offer support. There would be no Anne with which to talk. There would be no Jack, no loyal, dependable, brotherly figure from which to gain support. This would be the first time they had been truly separate since they began working together.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorana and Englehorn sat in the wheelhouse in complete silence. Neither would acknowledge the other. Neither knew of what to speak, or even how to break this silence. It was oppressive, seeming to become nearly unbreakable as time wore on.

Finally working up the nerve, Lorana said quietly, "I forgive you."

"What?" he asked, looking at her, albeit reluctantly. She was as beautiful as ever. No...She was paler, thinner...What had happened?

"I forgive you. I should have right away, but I needed time to think," Lorana said, looking down as she said one of the hardest things for a human to say.

All she got in return was a sigh. She knew not what emotion accompanied it.

"Does this change anything?" Lorana asked, finally looking over at him.

"No. I am the captain, and you are a passenger. Nothing more, nothing less. Good evening, Miss," he said, standing and stalking out.

She slept in the wheelhouse that night.

She cried herself to sleep.

He could not sleep.


End file.
